


Stuck in an unknown time period at christmas

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave winter wonderland week [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Grieving!Mick, M/M, christmas Surpises, coldwave winter wonderland week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: When the waverider gets damaged, the team get stranded on Christmas Eve 1890. As Mick prepares himself for his first Christmas without Leonard, he gets a surprise on Christmas Day.Day 5 of: coldwave winter wonderland week





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.  
> I'm getting there with it. 
> 
> I'd just like to add though, I sort of unconsciously kinda made this one shot a possible sequel to 'Christmas traditions'. I was going to do an extra chapter for that but this happened instead. Hope you like it anyway!  
> (It's not an immediate sequel but there are mentions of themes linked to it, so it can be read as a stand alone, so don't worry if you haven't read the other.)

"It seems that we are going to be stuck here for a while until I can get the waverider up and running again. Mr Jackson I trust I'll have your expertise to help me?" Rip announced, earning groans off everyone.

"Of course Rip." Jax answered, earning a look off Stein.

"What date is it anyway? It's got to be winter, it's snowing?" Ray asked, looking out the window.

"It's the.. oh." Rip said, checking the control panel.

"What?" Sara asked, joining into the conversation.

"It's the 24th December 1890." Rip then said, earning groans off everyone again.

"So we're stuck in this unknown time period on Christmas Eve?" Amaya clarified and Rip nodded.

"Come on Jackson, let's get working. The sooner we leave the better." Rip said, and the duo walked off.

"Brilliant. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my first Christmas without Rex but I guess I have too. Even if it isn't Christmas at home yet."

"You're not the only one that lost someone this year." Mick interrupted, grumbling with an eye roll. "Blondie here lost her sister too, and she didn't even know about it for a long time.. and... no it doesn't matter." He then added before leaving the bridge.

"What's wrong with him?" Nate asked.

"We don't talk about it... especially not in front of Mick." Ray said with a sigh. "But here goes...."

* * *

"Mick, are you in there?" A voice asked through Mick's bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Mick asked, putting the ring back on its chain before the door opened to reveal Amaya.

"I know what happened, with your partner. I'm sorry if I came across insensitive earlier, I didn't know." Amaya explained, sitting next to Mick.

"That's the thing. You didn't know. You didn't know what happened. You don't know him. Why do you think the team keeps me on a leash? Why do you think I'm an animal that must be tamed?" Mick asked, looking at her.

"He was the one that kept you controlled... I'm sorry Mick." Amaya said before giving him a sideways hug.

"Um yeah. No offence but that's got to stop." Mick said, shuffling away from her embrace. "I'm not really the touchy-feely kind of guy, and I certainly don't do contact. Same goes for those little cheek kisses as well. Plus, you're not my type."

"Oh. Well that's okay. I'll stop.. I could tell you're not used to.." Amaya started before getting interrupted.

"No. I'm married..." Mick trailed off, taking off his glove and holding up his left hand to show Amaya.

"Oh. Who's the lucky woman?" Amaya asked, smiling a little.

"Man." Mick corrected with a little smile.

"You're..." Amaya trailed off, shocked.

"Gay? Yeah." Mick said with a shrug, putting the glove back on.

"Your ex partner... he was your husband?" Amaya asked, working it out. "How..."

"Sweetie, not everything is as homophobic as it is in the 1940s." Mick said with a scowl. "We've been married for fifteen years, even if it was 'legal' for only one year." He then added, using finger quotations when he said the word legal. "About the only thing we did that was legal."

"Do the rest of the team know?" Amaya asked.

"We never told them, so unless they actually worked something out, then who knows. Not a lot of people know we're married. Or were. Really just us two and Lisa- his sister. Maybe a few others." Mick said with a shrug. "To think, you're the only one that noticed that I'm not okay right now and you didn't even know the story behind it. Fucking heroes." Mick said as Amaya got up.

"I want to help." Amaya said, turning round to face him again.

"Do yourself a favour and don't. The only person that can help me is dead. So unless you can somehow bring him back to life then thanks, but no thanks." Mick said, picking up his bottle of beer and taking a mouthful of it, earning a sigh off Amaya before she left.

* * *

  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ray announced, walking into the gallery wearing the most hideous Christmas jumper ever.

"Shut it haircut." Mick groaned as he finished his bowl of cereal.

"Mick, no need to be like that." Sara said, nudging him.

"I don't 'do' Christmas. Not that I had good christmases before, but I did burn my family to the ground when I was 18/19. If you recall correctly." Mick grunted. "So again I don't really do Christmas. Christian I may be, but Christmas was more Lisa's thing than mine or Le-- Snarts. Especially since he was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah."

"How come Mr Snart was Jewish, but Miss Snart is a Christian?" Martin asked, confused.

"That's a long story... made short. His mom was Jewish, but ran away when he was 9. But they celebrated Jewish holidays together and stuff. Lewis remarried, had Lisa. Lisa was raised as a Christian. Leonard remained Jewish." Mick explained, looking at the older man.

"What are we on about here?" Jax asked, walking into the room.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about kid. You worry about fixing this tin can." Mick said and Jax grimaced.

"Yeah, it may take a little while. The time drive is severely damaged and how the ship isn't in several different pieces I don't know. We may be stuck here for a while. I'm working as fast as rip will let me." Jax explained and Mick grunted.

"Why get away from Christmas, Mick? In a hurry?" A voice drawled from the door, which everyone recognised. Stood there, leaning against the door frame was the one and only Leonard Snart.

"Not now." Mick groaned, not noticing everyone's shocked faces. "Stupid head." He then grumbled, earning a shove off Sara.

"How the fuck man?" Jax asked, and Mick looked at him, confused.

"Well.. this is..." Martin trailed off, shocked.

"Astonishing professor? Nice to see that something's haven't changed." Leonard said, walking into the room.

"Wait... you all see him too?" Mick asked, looking around seeing everyone's shocked faces.

"Yeah. We see him." Sara confirmed as Leonard went to sit next to Mick. Mick couldn't help but hit him, just to make sure. Sure enough, instead of his hand going straight through, it hit his arm.

"Lenny?" Mick managed to say and Leonard smiled and placed his hand on Micks thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm here Mick. I'm alive, and here." Leonard said, as Amaya and Nate walked into the room.

"Um. Who's that?" Nate asked, pointing at Leonard, not that he or Mick noticed because they were staring at each other.

"That, Nate. That is Leonard Snart." Ray said and Nate just stared shocked whilst Amaya smiled.

"So it worked then." Amaya said, maintaining the smile. Sure enough, everyone's heads, including Micks and Leonard's, turned to face her.

"You did this?" Sara asked, motioning to the two criminals.

"I did. With a little help with some friends of ours in 2016." Amaya said.

"How?" Martin asked. "We asked Gideon after wards and she couldn't find him." He then added.

"Well, Leonard was in the timeline again. Pulled out of the explosion or something. I don't know I don't really understand that part. Anyway, after seeing Mick like he was yesterday, well I got in touch with team flash, and together we managed to find Leonard. Barry went to get him and brought him here." Amaya explained.

"It appears there's two speedsters floating around the timeline. Except this ones evil, and working with a group of people that like to call themselves the legion of doom? Anyway, this speedster- Eobard- wanted me to join so that's why he originally saved my life. But before anything else, Barry comes and saves me. Next thing I know I'm here." Leonard explained. "Oh he said he wanted to bring down some time travellers, I assume he means you guys. I don't know what his plans are, sorry about that."

"Who cares about his plans, you're alive and that's what matters." Mick said, standing up to pick him up. Leonard laughed and wrapped his arms around Micks neck. Sara, Martin and Amaya smiled at the display, whilst the others stared in confusion again.

"Wait... you two...?" Ray asked.

"When did that happen?!" Jax exclaimed.

"Did no-one work it out. I know they don't display affection, but seriously. It was the little things." Sara said.

"No. I knew too. I am married myself, I know what married couples do. The amount of times they refer themselves as partner. Did no one put two and two together?" Martin asked. Nate shrugged.

"I had my suspicions when you explained what happened." Nate said. "Wow. You guys are really oblivious. I didn't even know Leonard."

"As nice as the topic is about us two. Me and my husband have some catching up to do." Mick said with a smirk before heading towards the door, pausing once he got to Amaya. "Thank you." He said before walking out the room, down the corridor to his quarters.

And if none of them left the room all day, well. That was their business.


End file.
